Hattori
| affiliation = CP9 (former); Galley-La (former ) | occupation = Rob Lucci's Pet | jva = Tomokazu Seki | Funi eva = Jason Liebrecht | birth = August 10th }} Hattori is Rob Lucci's pet pigeon. Appearance Hattori is a white pigeon and is always seen wearing a light red tie while Lucci was undercover as a shipwright and a black one afterwards. He wore a light green coat identical to his master's while Lucci wore his during the Sea Train ride to Enies Lobby and the meeting at the Tower of Justice. After the timeskip, Hattori wears a white coat and hat resembling those worn by Lucci, though with the addition of a white necktie. Gallery Video Games Personality Why Hattori is with Lucci is unknown considering the man's reputation as a heartless mass-murderer, though Lucci has had him since he was a child. He apparently is not afraid of Lucci and is very loyal to him, as he stays close to his master even in dangerous situations like the Buster Call. He even attempted to bandage him after his fight with Luffy and was happy when Lucci finally woke up in the hospital in St. Poplar. When Lucci is not fighting, Hattori is usually perched on his master's right shoulder. Lucci would have had to express some emotions to blend in with citizens while undercover, but Hattori did this for him as his ventriloquist dummy; this allowed Lucci to be somewhat sociable while at the same time remain emotionless. While Hattori reverts to being an ordinary pigeon after Lucci was revealed to be an assassin, he occasionally exhibits human traits such as drinking from a cup. Abilities and Powers Hattori does not seem to have any combat abilities, and in battle, tends to fly out of the way, generally hovering around in a circle like a bird of prey until the fight is over. He does, however, seem to be incredibly intelligent, able to understand human mannerisms and can mimic them as part of Rob Lucci's ventriloquism act in Water 7, such as moving his beak in sync with Lucci's words and moving his wings around like human arms, as well as facial expressions. He was also seen wearing a coat, holding a glass and drinking like a human. Whether Hattori is able to guess a human's next actions or if this is just part of his bond with Lucci is unknown. History Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc During Lucci's time at Water 7, Hattori was used as part of a ventriloquism act his master developed; in which Hattori was completely in sync with him, as he was able to move his beak and make gestures with his wings to match everything Lucci says without his master having to do anything. Enies Lobby Arc Hattori was seen during the travel to Enies Lobby, with his coat, waiting until the arrival. He then stood most of the time on Lucci's shoulder, until he left during Lucci's fight with Monkey D. Luffy. When Lucci was finally defeated, he returned and landed on his injured back. It was shown that Hattori tried to bandage up Lucci after his battle. Summit War Saga CP9's Independent Report After the Buster Call, he is seen with the rest of CP9 as they used the Sea Train tracks to escape the pursuing Marines Spandam sent so he could blame the agents for his failed mission. They reached St. Poplar where the agents worked as street performers (Kalifa as a street cleaner) to pay for Lucci's medical fees. He has apparently been following them around the town as he was seen being fed by Kumadori. He was at the window when Lucci awoke, clearly very happy that his master had finally awaken after the epic battle with Luffy. After Lucci was discharged from the hospital, Hattori returned to his perch on his master's shoulder. CP9 decided to go bowling to celebrate Lucci's recovery, but the game was interrupted when the Candy Pirates invaded St. Poplar. Lucci dealt excessive justice to the captain, for which they had to leave the town. They used the pirate's ship and returned to their homeland where they watched the future generation of CP9 being trained, until Captain Very Good came to capture them. As CP9 fought and defeated the unit, Lucci contacted a crippled Spandam to say that they would be coming for him. They then used Very Good's ship to go after their former director. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc After the timeskip, Hattori reappeared alongside Lucci, who became a member of CP-0. Hattori accompanied Lucci during an assignment at Dressrosa. Yonko Saga One Piece Film: Gold Hattori appeared once again on his master's shoulder. When Lucci gave the order to crush Tesoro, Hattori chirped passionately. He flew away when the clash with the revolutionary, Sabo, started. Levely Arc At Mary Geoise, Hattori sat on Lucci's shoulder while the latter guarded Charlos as he tried to enslave Shirahoshi. Merchandise Hattori was one of five notable One Piece animals featured in Banpresto's 2006 Chopper&Animals keyholder set. He was also part of a similar line of Banpresto prize plushies - the Chopper&Animals Riku no Doubutsu (Land Animals) series. However, above all, he is most frequently represented alongside Rob Lucci in figures. Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' (appears as part of Rob Lucci (Film Gold) DLC) Trivia *Hattori's close relationship with Lucci is ironic considering Lucci's Devil Fruit, as cats are known to prey on birds. *Hattori's favorite food is beans. References Site Navigation ru:Хаттори ca:Hattori es:Hattori fr:Hattori it:Hattori pl:Hattori ru:Хаттори Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:CP9 Category:Former Galley-La Company Employees Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:CP-0 Category:Undercover Operators